Born to rise
by Howarand
Summary: I don't have a summery yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyle Pov.**

I couldn't take it anymore. I have a brother who is a murderer, and a mother that is also an evil woman and who want me gone?

What kind of family do I have in this world? Why couldn't life be just simple? Why Couldn't I live my life with out having people missing it up? I wish the Tragers were my real family that I shared my blood with. My brother is the one who killed Jessi's mother, and my biological mother was in this too. I'll never forgive them for that.

The more I thought about it the more worried I got. What am I going to do when I face Jessi? My brother killed her mother. Could I still look her in the eyes the same without feeling guilty? How would she react when find out? Will ran away like her mother Sarah did?

If Jessi runs away I wouldn't know what I do. Sure I have the Tragers, Amanda and other friends, but Jessi was different, she is the only one that can understand what I went through and understand my true feelings. Her leaving Seattle would be a piece of me missing, an important one that I would never forget for the rest of my life.

As soon I snapped out of my thoughts, I took my phone out of my jeans pocket, and I call my protector Tom Foss. Tom Foss was the one who saved me and the one who almost killed Jessi. He said it's his job to protect me from anything. I was the closest thing he got. Some times I wish I could offer him something. Why could he go out maybe meeting a girl and marry her? Why did he have to choose the miserable life protecting me? Tom Foss has been looking out for me since the beginning.

"Hello Kyle! Is there something wrong?" asked Tom Foss.

"Ca-Cassidy broke into my hoe and started threatening me," I stammered with anger. "Jessi's not home right now. I think he did something to her," I said quickly, my heart hammering in my chest.

"Calm down Kyle, Where is Cassidy?"

"I let him go" I answered ashamed of my poor choice. Sometimes I could be so stupid. Why did I let the murderer go, why couldn't I tie him up behind the table. Foss looks a little frustrated when I told him that I had let the criminal go. When he look at my face I could see his face change and he smile at me.

"Don't worry Kyle, we'll find him." I promise. Foss assured me.

* * *

 **Amanda Point of view**

After I talked to Jessi about getting Kyle back, she took the news really well; all she did was roll her eyes telling me to hurry. Maybe she have move on from Kyle. Guess that's typical Jessi, she always going for someone she can't have, first Declan now Kyle possibly she planed to ruin someone else lives too.

Jessi clutched my hand, and we started running to the Trigger house. When we got there, I could see a lot of broken glass on the floor.

I felt terrified. Who could of done this and why? When I saw Kyle. His face was facing the other way not moving. My heart beat faster; I could see Jessi eyes searching mine to see what I would do.

"Kyle!" I whisper.

"Amanda." he said softly. I could see the worry in his voice.

I ran into his arms, his hand holding my back. My hand went to his chess to his face. I already forget Jessi was there all that was matter was Kyle, Me being inside of his arm.

"What happened here?" questioned Jessi.

When Kyle had heard Jessi voice, he finally let go of me and went up to hug her. I turn my eyes away from them.

"I will tell you later Jessi." Kyle whispered to her ear. I wouldn't of here them If wasn't eave dropping I would never ear them.

My heart shattered seeing how close their faces were. Jessi have her arms around Kyle neck, and I could see Kyle smiled and then his faces change to a loss child.

I felt really insulted they had forgetting me. I was right there beside them and here they were. I knew I shouldn't get Jealous. Maybe it was just a hug. How many times does Kyle have to tell me that he doesn't have feeling for Jessi?

"Amanda," Kyle called.

He remembers me after all. I scowled at my irritated self.

"Yeah." I turned facing him. My voice was barely a whisper.

"Why are you with Jessi?"

Jessi again, this conversation turned to Jessi. Why couldn't we even talk for fives minutes without Jessi is being mentioned in our conversation?

"I came to your room earlier, I needed to see you because I had some news about Nate but Instead I find Jessi. She told me I couldn't go since I saw her that she supposed to be dead."

I told her what I found in Nate room and she said that I should go and get it. I agree with her because I wanted to help you and she advised me of what I supposed to do.

Nate who was supposed to be out later he came and saw me searching his stuff. He made a phone to one guy name Cassidy and told him both of your girlfriends weren't dead. I tried to escape but he pushed me. Jessi came a few minutes later and we knocked him out. "Did he hurt you?" Kyle asked me angrily.

"Amanda I'll explain everything to you tomorrow, but now you need to go home before your mom starts freaking out." said Kyle.

So I did what he asked, and went home. This night I couldn't sleep from thinking about all those crazy stuff going on. I ran to my bedroom ignoring my moms and fall en down to my king size bed. Who were these people that trying to hurt Kyle. With this last question my minds fall into a dream.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Hello guys please review. This story is a renew of which is my love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nicole Pov**.

Being mad at Kyle wasn't a great feeling. In fact it was the most vulnerable feelings I could think off. That feeling and when I thought I was being cheated on by Stephen and Emily that girl that had pretended to be Jessi sister. I had expected that from him. . I'd never gotten really mad at him like that. He texted us and made us stay there for hours. That does not sound like him at all. I tried to reach his phone, but he never answered his phone. I tried to call Jessi, but she did not answer her phone either.

"Kids hop in the car now. We're going home," I shouted. As loudly as possible.

"Do you think something bad might happen to Kyle?" asked Josh. Stephen look at Josh and back at me.

"Josh has a point Nicole, something Terrible could happened to Kyle otherwise we wouldn't be waiting this long. You Kyle he would never leave us without giving us a call." Stephen spoke truthfully.

What Stephen had said terrified me even more than a few minutes ago." I pray nothing bad happens while driving.

The ride home went indeed quite and at times Lori and Josh spoke couple of words then just that, they shut their mouth.

To tell you the truth, I am terrified for Kyle. He is acting more oversensitive lately, and it was eating his pureness and his gentle humanity out. I know he would never heart us physically, but he could hurt the kids and myself emotionally.

I park on the driveway and all the lights of the house are shut down. Nervously we walk to the front door.

"Holy shit!" shouted Lori and Josh at the same time.

"Josh, watch your—" I couldn't finish my sentence, because Of course I didn't expect what my eyes were seeing.

"What happened here?" Ask Stephen disturbed. His face tuned whites as a zombie same as mine.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **... ... ... K ... ... ... ... .. .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Y ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Kyle Point of views... ... ... L ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... E ... ... ... .. ... ... ...  
**

My face limped in Jessi shoulder crying. I didn't mind crying on her shoulder, I wasn't even embarrassed. Jessi was just sitting there patting my back giving me comfort. Her eyes as red as mine.

Jessi and I heard the Tragers van park in the driveway, and we ran to meet them halfway the front door.

"Kyle what happened?" asked Nicole, frightened.

I explained how when I came home no one was there and hoe Cassidy attack me, how he told me how he going to hurt everything and everyone I love. I told them everything. Well almost everything. The only secret I kept from them was I being Cassidy brother and how my mother was still alive looking for me.

"You punched someone?" asked Josh surprised.

"You couldn't even touch a fly," came Lori voice next. "What had gotten into you Kyle?"

Josh patted me in the back, "Nice job man you're stepping up, glad to hear it!""

I looked away from Josh and the others with embarrassment.

I look at Nicole, I could tell she didn't approve of what I am becoming. I saw her mouth moves and closes again. I could tell she wanted to say something but didn't.

"Kyle let me help you." Stephen went to the closet take the broom and started sweeping. Kyle takes the Broom from him and told them.

"You guys need some sleep right now. I will try to clean this mess up before tomorrow comes."

"Kyle, are you sure?" Nicole asks yawningly.

Yeah I am Nicole. See you are tired. We will talk more tomorrow.

When the rest of the family went to bed I got the broom to pick the glass out.

Hey, you need any help?" Question Jessi behind me.

"Sure." I answer."

Jessi grab gloves for her and I. After 10 minutes of cleaning. She looks at me. The way she was looking at me told give me the feelings that I did something terrible.

I pretend I didn't see her looking at me though even though I knew. I put my heads down picking more glass and put the broken glass in bucket, but all these times her eyes still fix mine without a movement. Finally having enough of the uncomfortable Jessi staring I ask.

"Are you okay Jessi. Did…?"

"Kyle I need to tell you something." She quickly said scared.

Why would she look so frightens like that I thought. My full attention to her now looking side ways.

"When I went through Nate paper I saw something." Said Jessi talking really fast.

I could sense she was getting irritate. I touch her hands rubbing it to show her I am here I am listening.

The paper says Grace Kinsley is you mother, and it said she's the head of Latnok. "I cant believe it Kyle is that true."

How will I answer her tell her my brother killed her mother? How could I break her soul like that?

The paper was telling the truth Jessi. Grace is my mom and Cassidy mother.

Jessi look sat me shockingly.

"So Cass-." Before she finishes the sentence I interrupted her.

"Yea he is Jess." Water started to get in my eyes.

My heart drop. Is this were she was going to leave me and call me bad names? "I am sorry Jessi. I tried to apologize.

"You don't need to be sorry Kyle, You can't control who's your family.

I just wished I wasn't his brother, he's kill- I tried to say but Jessi had put her hand over my mouth to stop speaking.

"You might be Cassidy brother but you are not like him Kyle. Cassidy is a jealous freak and evil. You! You are smart, gentle and you care about others. Cassidy caused nothing but trouble and sadness. Brother protects each other Kyle." Jessi stops and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"A real brother protects each other and love them. Cassidy, he just want to cause you pain. You have brother and sister that love you Kyle. "Kyle, look at me." Jessi angled my head. Josh your brother, and Lori your sister you loved each other, you care about each other, you nothing like Cassidy Kyle just remember that always" don't let it bring you down, Okay?" Jessi said shaking my head yes with her hands.

"Okay!" I repeated.

I knew what Jessi was doing, she was trying to make me feel better and it did work. I always know she'll get my back no matter what.

I look at her smiling. Her hands squeeze mine and I smile back.

I look at the beautiful girl sitting front of me that change me for the better. Her name is Jessi. The one that love always understand me. Even when my own bother kills her mother she doesn't look at me differently, she looks at me the same way maybe more love reached her eyes. .

Pride! Joy! Understanding!

"Thank you Jess, for making me feels better." I really needed to hear that. You always know how to make me feel better. Remember I need you as you need me. Together we are unstoppable."


End file.
